A New Threat
by Yonatan13
Summary: Sequel to "The Avengemunks" Read "The Avengemunks" first. Brittany's children have been born. What happens after a few years? *Terrible at summaries. Just read.*
1. Birth of a Generation

**Alvin's POV**

_I can't believe it's finally happening. I need to get over there, quick._

I was driving to the hospital. Something very important was happening and I need to be there. After all, I'm the one who caused it. It took about five minutes to get to the hospital. Of course one or two police officers stopped me, but once I told them the reason for my speed, they let me off. When I got to the hospital, I ran up to the clerk.

Me: "Which room is Brittany Seville in?!"

Clerk: "Room 312—B."

Me: "Thank you!"

I started running to the room.

_I hope I can get there in time._

When I got there, Brittany's sisters, Jeanette and Eleanor were there next to my brothers, Simon and Theodore. I'll give you one guess who was in a relationship with whom. I ran up to Brittany and held her hand.

Me: "It's okay, Brittany. Everything will be alright."

Brittany: "What do you mean 'it's going to be alright?' Look at me! Do I look alright! Once I'm done here I will freaking kill yo-"

I cut her off with a kiss. Personally, I'd rather she say nothing than to threaten to kill me. This was supposed to be a special time. Then, a doctor came in with a bucket of hot water and a couple of small towels. Luckily, this doctor was a talking squirrel, so it could be the doctor of a chipmunk.

Doctor: "Okay, Brittany. When I tell you to push, push as hard as you can."

Brittany: "Just get them out of me!"

Yeah, that's right. Brittany was delivering her babies. But, they're not just hers, they're mine, too. It only seems like yesterday, she told me she was pregnant, but it was actually a bit less than a month ago.

**Flashback…**

_Brittany: "Alvin, there's something I have to tell you."_

_Me: "Hold on, Brittany, I just noticed that I need to make a b-line for the b-room."_

_I ran for the restroom faster than my lightning could ever go. I did my business, but while I was "letting it out," I was thinking of what Brittany needs to tell me. I finished up, washed my hands, and went back to Brittany._

_Me: "You were saying."_

_Brittany: "Alvin, I-"_

_All of a sudden Theodore came from behind me._

_Theodore: "Alvin, all of this food is wonderful. You've got to try some."_

_Then Theodore started stuffing my mouth with all kinds of food. From dairies to meats to vegies. I admit they tasted good, but at the rate Theodore was stuffing them I could barely get a good taste in my mouth. I stopped Theodore after a few seconds._

_Me: "Theodore, give me a minute. Brittany has something she wants to tell me."_

_Theodore: "Okay, bro."_

_Theodore left and I was alone with Brittany again._

_Me: "You were saying?"_

_Brittany: "Right. Alvin, I-"_

_Then, Michael came from behind me._

_Michael: "Hey, Seville. I bet my arrow can hit that wall over there before your lightning."_

_Me: "Okay, but give me a second. Brittany says she has something important to tell me."_

_Michael: "Okay, but you better not chicken out."_

_Michael left and went to Ariana. I looked back at Brittany: "You were saying?"_

_Brittany: "Alvin, I-"_

_Amber: "Alvin, can I have an autograph!"_

_We heard her voice and looked towards her._

_Me: "Sure thing, just get something to sign and to sign with and I'll-"_

_Brittany: "AAAAALLLLVVVVIIIINNN!"_

_I looked towards her._

_Me: "What? What is so important that I can't just-"_

_Brittany put her finger on my lips and hushed me up._

_Brittany: "Alvin, I'm pregnant."_

_I stared at her wide-eyed._

_Me: "WWWHHHAAAATTTT?How can you be pregnant?"_

_Brittany: "Remember that night at supernova?"_

_Me: "Oh."_

**End of Flashback…**

Doctor: "Okay, Brittany. 1…2…3…Push!"

Brittany pushed hard enough for a little chipmunk to come out and the doctor pulled it out.

Doctor: "Okay, Ms. Seville, a couple more to go."

After a few more pushes, four more little chipmunks were out of Brittany.

Brittany: "Let me see my babies."

The doctor and I bought them all next to Brittany.

Brittany: "What should we name them?"

One of them was moving around and tugging on another one's fur. It looked just like me, but smaller. It was obviously a boy.

Brittany: "Why don't we call this one Alvin junior?"

Me: "Okay, but only if we call this one Brittany junior."

I pointed to another one who was a girl looking at her nails. She also looked like a tinier version of Brittany.

Brittany: "Alright. We'll name this one Alvin junior, and this one Brittany junior."

Then, I looked at another girl. It had my fur and eyes, but the rest was Brittany's.

Alvin: "Why don't we name this one Bailey?"

Brittany: "Hm. Bailey Seville. It has a nice ring to it. Sure."

Then, I looked at a boy chipmunk with my everything, except for the fur.

Brittany: "Let's call that one Aaron."

Me: "Nice name."

Now, for the last one. He was a mixture of both of us. My fur, ears and mouth, but Brittany's nose, eyes and chin.

Me: "Why don't we call him Brad?"

Brittany: "Brad. I like it."

Me: "Okay, so now we have children named Alvin, Brittany, Bailey, Aaron, and Brad."

Brittany: "Let's actually do well with them, though. I don't want them ending up in as much trouble as we did."

Me: "What are you talking about?"

Brittany: "Oh, I don't know *fake cough* desertedisland *fake cough."

Me: "Really, you're bringing that up again?"

Brittany: "Yes. Yes I am."

Me: "You're never going to let that go are you?"

Brittany: "Nope."

We took the children home and we took care of them.


	2. The Kids

**Alvin's POV**

**5 Years later…**

I woke up in mine and Brittany's room around the same time as usual. I saw Brittany still sleeping right next to me. I would have kissed her right there, but I would die just from that. It's not that she has that burn everything you touch thing like Lava Girl from _The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl_, it's that she gets very angry when I wake her up from her "beauty sleep" even though I think she looks perfect even with messed up fur and make up all over. So, I went to the bathroom to get dressed up. Once I got in, my child counterpart and his brothers were there to greet me.

Alvin Jr., Aaron, and Brad: "Hi, dad."

Me: "Hello, kids. What has you guys up bright and early?"

Brad: "Daddy, don't you know that today is our first day of school?"

Me: "Oh, well, who's your first instructor?"

Aaron: "First, we have Uncle Simon to find out what our powers are exactly. It looks like he can be very specific about what they are exactly. Then he and Uncle Theodore will help us with our suit designs. Then, we go to Yonatan for training."

Me: "Nice."

Alvin Jr.: "Dad, why don't you teach us anything?"

Me: "I have to make sure all of the mutants that we find are treated fairly and have good roles on our team. Not to mention, I am really not a good teacher."

Brad: "Why is Eidan still here if he doesn't have powers?"

Me: "We figured he would be helpful with strategy and helping members with preparations for missions. But to tell you the truth, Crystal would have been depressed if he left."

My sons laughed a bit and got out of the bathroom. Then, Brittany came in looking all rested and content with her sleep.

Brittany: "Hello, Alvie."

Me: "Hey, Britt. How was your sleep?"

Brittany: "Well, after last night, I'm glad I didn't wake up to morning sickness."

Me: "You don't want more children?"

Brittany: "It's not that I don't want more children. It's that our first are a handful. I don't want any new ones yet."

**Alvin Jr.'s POV**

We went to our sisters, Brittany Jr. and Bailey.

Me: "Hey, Britt."

Brittany Jr.: "Hi, Alvin."

Brad: "Are you girls ready for today?"

Bailey: "Yeah. We're ready, and you guys?"

Aaron: "Yeah, we're ready."

Brittany Jr.: "Well, then let's go."

We left to the power library where Uncle Simon and Aunt Jeanette were waiting for us.

Brad: "Hi, Uncle Simon. Hi, Aunt Jeanette."

Simon and Jeanette: "Hey, kids."

Simon: "Now, we will figure out what your powers are exactly."

Jeanette: "Alvin, you're up first."

I walked up to Uncle Simon who was in front of a machine.

Simon: "This machine lets us analyze a chipmunk's powers and find out what they are. We know that you guys know what you're powers are, but this will help us direct them to a specific certainty. Why don't you step in?"

I stepped into the machine and a light turned on. It went up and down examining my bod and stopped after a while. I stepped out and looked towards my uncle.

Simon: "On the machine, it says you have the same exact powers as your father. Lightning."

I smiled a bit because that meant if I ever needed help with my powers, I could just go to dad.

Jeanette: "Okay. Brittany. You're up next."

Brittany Jr. went into the machine and was analyzed by it. She stepped out after a while.

Jeanette: "It says here that she has control over fire, but only fire, not magma or lava. So, it is almost like Brittany because she has very limited control over those two."

Brittany Jr.: "Cool."

Then, the rest of my siblings went through the machine and received the notification of their powers. Brad has power over light like Cassidy, but is very limited and can't be used as long ranged blasts. Aaron has power over lava and can use it in any circumstance. Bailey has power over magma. Apparently there is a difference between magma and fire. Magma is more of a fire-like liquid that flows.

Simon: "Okay, we have told you all of your powers. We are running out of supplies to make suits for you, so we'll skip that part. So, we'll take you to Yonatan for a bit of training."

We were brought to the training room to see Yonatan. He was standing next to Cassidy in the middle of the room.

Yonatan: "Well, would you look at that. People I can actually manipulate to take over the team."

My siblings and I: "WHAT?"

Yonatan: "I'm kidding. I like my position. If I was leader, I would have to do all sorts of un-fun stuff. Alvin only pulls it off because Simon knows he can't do it, so if I went on, Simon would not help me."

Cassidy: "Is that really the reason that you don't try to be leader anymore?"

Yonatan: "Among others, but that's not important. What is important is that we teach these guys how to use their powers."

We all calmed down after that. I had a feeling I was finally going to have a teacher I would like. We trained for a while until an alarm went off.

Aaron: "What's happening?"

Yonatan: "An emergency is happening and we need you guys to stay here. Eidan will be here in a minute."

Yonatan and Cassidy left, but as Yonatan said, Eidan came after a bit.

Eidan: "Kids, we need to get to the control room. Let's go."

We went to a room with a bunch of computers and screens. All of a sudden, my dad's voice came out of an intercom.

Alvin: "Eidan, are you there?"

Eidan: "Yeah, I'm here."

Alvin: "The guy we're fighting is after something and we've found a location. We need you to go there and get it."

Eidan: "Okay, but should I leave the kids here?"

Alvin: "Yeah, there safer there than on your mission."

Eidan: "Okay, Eidan out."

The intercom turned off and Eidan faced us.

Eidan: "Okay, kids, I'll be gone for a little while, but I'll be back as soon as I can."

We all nodded and he left. We waited for what seemed like an hour until a new screen came up. We all looked at it and there was a guy who was messing around close to our base.

Me: "We have to stop that guy."

Brittany: "We?"

Me: "Yes, we. We've been training and I think this is a good chance to test out our powers."

Brad: "I agree."

Aaron: "I think he's right."

Bailey: "It sounds fun to me."

Brittany looked around at everyone and finally gave in.

Brittany: "Fine."

Everyone else: "Yes!"

So, we all went off to stop the man.

**Thank you all for waiting. I know I haven't updated this in a while. Anyway, it turns out that I did have five submissions so sorry for rushing people. Anyway, remember to read and review.**


	3. Start of a War

**Eidan's POV**

I went over to the coordinates that Alvin had sent me. I figured if I wasn't able to fight, I could help out in non-violence ways. When I got to the coordinates I saw James and Amber there and walked up to them.

Me: "Guys, what are you doing here?"

James: "Alvin sent us to help you get this thing and get it back to base."

Amber: "Yeah."

Me: "Okay, well I've got the tools. We just need to wait for it to come out."

Amber: "Wait, why can't James and I just use our powers to dig it up?"

Me: "Two reasons. One, this thing could be fragile and you might break it by accident. Second, I don't want you guys showing off."

James smirked and started talking.

James: "So, are we going to do this or not?"

I nodded and set up the machine. Luckily, I grabbed a shrunken food container before coming here. I grew the food back to size by taking it out of the container and we started eating for a while.

Me: "Amber, I've forgotten. No offense, but what are your powers?"

Amber: "I don't take any offence, Eidan. I can make pink psionic energy body suit with claws, fist, fingers, etc."

I didn't understand what she just said.

Amber: "I make a mini, body-mech out of energy."

Me: "Oooohhhhh."

James: "And that's only a small part of why I like her so much."

Amber: "Oooohhh, James."

Amber tried to lead her head away, but we all saw her blush. Man, she was like Eleanor with everyone else, but when it came to James, she was almost as shy as Jeanette. After a while, the machine stopped and showed us what was buried. I wasn't sure what it was, but it looked like the scales of some kind of reptile. I picked it up and examined it until a flash came onto my wrist comm. What I saw was not good. I started running and James and Amber followed me.

Amber: "Eidan, why are we running?"

Me: "Because, Alvin's kids are in big trouble."

**Brittany Jr.'s POV**

I don't know how we got into this mess. At first when we got here it seemed that it would be easy. This guy didn't look very muscular and he only used technology without any supernatural connection to them. However, he apparently was expecting to fight mom, dad, and the rest of the crew. When we started fighting, he easily overtook us. He had water ready to fight mom, so Aaron, Bailey and I had no chance. Then, when Alvin attacked, he didn't do any effect. I guess his suit is partial rubber. Afterwards, he took out a device that created a dark force field around Brad.

Alvin Jr.: "I might have been a tiny bit wrong when I said we could handle it."

Aaron: "Yeah."

Me: "You think?"

Technemy: "Hahahahahaha."

Bailey: "What is it that you want?"

Technemy: "Me, Technemy, the techno-genius of the century. I only want to please my master and get him what he wants."

Alvin Jr.: "Okay, then what does he want?"

Technemy: "Well, since you're about to die, there's no harm. My master wants-"

All of a sudden, a lead ball comes out and hits him, knocking him a few feet away. James rolled back up into normal form. Amber appeared next to us.

Technemy: "Ah. Lead Ball, Armorette. I had a feeling that I'd see you two together. I'm prepared for you two."

Technemy brought out a device and aimed it at James. He pressed the button and James started leaning down. Then, he shot something at Amber that she deflected with her claws. Then, Technemy pressed another button and Amber froze up.

Technemy: "I knew that would work. You see, Lead Ball, extreme heat waves slow you down, so when I set it to maximum, you can't move. Armorette, your abilities are controlled psychologically. If I freeze your Neurosystems, you can't move both your body and abilities. You see, I've done my research. I know so much that the only thing I don't know about you are your names. The same goes for all of the Avengmunks. Now, I will eliminate the young ones."

He pulled out a ray gun and pointed it at us.

Technemy: "This gun can eliminate any unnatural power anyone of their respective species would not normally have. Then it combines all of the things that has similar DNA within a ten meter radius or is touching it without including what they are standing on. This will save me energy from killing you all separately and try out the new invention."

Technemy fired the laser at us and I thought it was over, but all of a sudden Eidan jumped into the way holding something in his hands. He was blasted and shot back at us. We fell back and landed on our backs.

Technemy: "Oh, great. Now, I'll have to recalibrate the settings-"

Then, a pink missile hit him and he was knocked out. I looked to see that Amber was now unfrozen. She walked up to James who was now back on his feet.

James: "Let's get back to base."

**I know I haven't been very talkative when it came to thanking people for their characters. So here it comes, but I'm not doing it again for a while, okay? Thank you Kuro Rakka Shimo, jet12385, RatedNextGeneration, mb7 and mb6, cutiepiex2. I have made all villains, Yonatan, Cassidy, Alvin and Brittany's kids, Eidan, and Ariel. The rest belong to Ross Bagdasarian Jr. Thank you and don't forget to read and review.**


End file.
